Undercover
by DSISandraPullman39
Summary: He knew she'd set the bar high with this latest challenge and he was going to have to come up with something very special to match it.


**Undercover 1/?**

**Disclaimer:-** Don't own them just borrowing!

**Episode:-** None

**Pairing:- **Jean/James

**Rating:- **M

**Achieve:- ** **http(:/) . /group/rebeccafrontlewisffarchive/**

**Summary:- **he knew she'd set the bar high with this latest challenge and he was going to have to come up with something very special to match it.

**Author's Note:- **Playtime series add on, in answer to the "include" challenge to include A Scarlet Evening dress, Diamonds, Chocolate cake, rain and a magic wand. As always with the play time series this fic includes M rated sexual content so if it's not your thing stop now otherwise enjoy and reviews would be lovely.

"I'm still not sure about this, why do you have to do it anyway it's your job to tell us off for doing things like this not to be stuck in the middle of it all." James sighed as he sat on the sofa in Jean's office watching her touch up some very over the top makeup in the small mirror in her hand.

"You know why I have to do it. We need a woman old enough to convince Anderson she belongs in the McMillian club, If we send in some 25 year old WPC then there's no way they'd fall for it. I'm not going into some drug den or anything James it's one of the most exclusive clubs in the city, There'll be some of our guys in the room, you and Robbie will be able to see me on the monitors in the hub and hear every word that's said. Not only that but you'll be able to talk to me through the ear piece I don't know what your problem is."

"This is my problem." James continued waving his hand up and down the length of her body as she set the mirror down and glanced down at the dress and stilettos she was wearing.

"Does it not work? I thought it would be exactly the sort of thing he'd go for based on what we know about him." She replied moving across the room to where they'd propped up a full length mirror earlier in the evening when she was getting dressed. The **scarlet satin dress** she was wearing was tightly fitted on top, the strapless bodice giving a generous view of her cleavage and the ankle to thigh split on one side of the skirt meant that when she walked there was no doubting the way the stiletto sandals with tiny **diamond** details accentuated the shape of her legs. She'd bought it specifically because based on what the boys had told her it was exactly the sort of thing that Philip Anderson would find impossible to resist. Now though James was starting to dent her confidence in that and how she looked in the outfit.

"of course he'll go for it you look amazing that's my point he's got far too good a view of parts of your body that should be for my eyes only." James said quietly coming up behind her, moving her hair aside and kissing her neck softly.

"That's the whole point James we're not going to get him to want impress me if I turn up dressed head to toe in black wool covering every bit of bear skin." She laughed shaking her head as he scowled. She'd known he would have an issue with the idea that she might somehow be in danger by trying to trap Anderson into talking, she'd been prepared to field those sorts of concerns but she hadn't anticipated him getting jealous about the fact she would be openly being seductive to do it. "If we had a **magic wand** and could just get these guys to tell us what we needed to know but simply asking we'd do it but life doesn't work that way now come on the sooner we get there the soon it's done and we can close this."

"Wow that's some dress ma'am Anderson will tell you anything you want if he thinks there's a chance he might get to see you out if it." Robbie smiled as they moved from her office to theirs.

"That's it you're not doing it!" James snapped holding his hands up in a gesture of frustration as she turned on her heels and glared at him. He knew immediately that's he'd crossed the lone as Robbie tried not to laugh.

"James man if I was you I'd just go to the car before you get yourself into any more trouble," He said quietly as Jean watched them both leave the office and fell into step behind them.

She'd been feeling sorry for him up to that point she'd accepted that it was going to hard for him to watch her openly flirt with another man. She'd even been prepared tone it down if it would make him more comfortably and still get the job done. Now though he'd wound her up just enough to flick the switch and she was determined to torture him as much as possible. It had been a few weeks since they'd indulged in their on-going game of sexual one-upmanship and now she decided it was definitely time to take it to the next level. By the time she was done getting Anderson to spill every detail of the murder of Felicity Barnes James would be off the scale jealous and maybe then he'd think twice before trying to stop her doing her job or pulling the jealous boyfriend crap in work again.

"Ok so we'll watch everything from here and we'll be able to tell you if there's anything we think you should press him on further through your ear piece." Robbie explained pointing to the row of monitors behind him.

"Are you kidding me with this pep talk Robbie? I think I might just know what I'm doing." Jean laughed as he blushed and James huffed sulkily in the corner. "I'd better get out there the room's starting to fill up let's make this quick and efficient shall we?"

"Yes, quick, quick would definitely be good." James interrupted, speaking for the first time since they'd left the station as she exited the control hub and a few moments later arrived in view on the first of their monitors.

"James I don't often stick my noise in to yours and Jean's relationship but here's a bit of advice for free. It's my experience that women don't like the whole cave man thing." Robbie said quietly as they both sat at the table in front of the monitors and started watching Jean move effortlessly through the crowded room.

"Yeah I know I don't like this though I mean look at her there's not a man in the room who hasn't checked her out and she's only been down there five minutes." James sighed, when they'd first left the station he'd been determined to keep his jealousy under control having realised he'd already over stepped with her once that night but now that it was so obvious that she was the object of so many men's attention he was finding it even harder to do.

"She's a beautiful woman James of course they're looking at her but she loves you so instead of being jealous be proud that they can look all they want but it's you she's going home with." Robbie smiled laughing as James shook his head.

"And I suppose that's why you'd be doing if it was Laura down there instead of her?" He asked his eyes following Jean as she reached the bar where Anderson was standing watching proceedings.

"Gin and Tonic please." Jean said quietly when the barman finally caught her waiting for service.

"I'll get that." The low Scottish voice said from her right hand side as she internally took a deep breath and turned to face their suspect. They knew he liked to boast and that he had the same cockiness common to so many career criminals who believed they were above the law and could say what they liked and never get caught because people were too frightened to cross them. Now she had to play on that to get the admission they needed while still implementing her plan to teach James a lesson and set of a new round of their game.

"Thank you." She smiled holding out her hand as he took it and gently kissed the top instead of shaking it.

"Philip Anderson, I haven't seen you at any of the Martin's other events, I'm sure I'd have remembered someone so….stunning if I had." He replied his eyes scanning the length of her body, resting longer than was descent on her cleavage before returning to her face.

"No I'm only in Oxford for two nights I normally live in France, moved there after my divorce, Simon and Juliet Martin are old friends they invited me along to break up the trip a little and make up for the fact it's done nothing but **rain** since I got here." Jean explained as the barman brought her drink and Anderson motioned toward one of the booths against the wall. They'd ensured that they would end up in the one they had placed a small hidden camera in by making sure the club organised for all the others to be occupied until they were seated and she couldn't help but smile at the fact everything was going so completely to plan.

"Did you see that? He practically groped her!" James said loudly as Robbie grimaced at the sight of Philip Anderson's hand move from the small of Jean's back to her ass while guiding her toward the booth. Now the man had moved so he was practically sitting on her lap and was talking directly to her breasts rather than her face.

"Just try to stay calm James she's doing a great job she's only been talking to him for ten minutes and he's already completely drawn in. Just remember she'll not be enjoying doing it any more than you're enjoying watching it. It's work that's all."

"God I hate men like him if he gets any closer to her cleavage when he talks he's going to bloody fall in." James snapped gritting his teeth as Anderson talked, telling Jean how powerful and influential he was while she "oohed" and "ahhed" at all the right moments sounding suitably impressed throughout.

"It sounds like you're the man people come to when they have a problem they need sorted. I love a man with authority it's such a turn on." Jean cooed leaning closer to the man who was now the sole focus of every ounce of hatred James could muster.

"Do you indeed? Well let me tell you if power does it for you then you might just be in for the night of your life." He replied running his fingers up Jean's arm and along her naked shoulder as he lowered his voice. "Actually I'd say we both might be."

"I don't know." Jean smiled reaching up to straighten his tie as she did and he glanced down at her exposed thigh as the split in her dress fell open. "You could just be full of crap it wouldn't be the first time I'd sat through a full list of a man's business successes and general splendidness only to find out he's actually am insurance salesman with a frumpy wife, six kids and a rented tux."

"She's got him. Damn she's good James you've got to be impressed and proud of how she's pulling this off he'll be desperate now to spill the beans he's not going to want her walking he's determined to me taking her home with him tonight he…" Robbie began the words stopping in his throat as he saw the look of pure fury in James's eyes. "Sorry, look he's almost there and then it'll be over, I'll book him in you two can go straight home if that helps."

"What? Yeah, yeah I think that's a good idea." James muttered as he watched a waiter place a wine bucket on the table along with two slices of **chocolate birthday cake**.

"Thank you Alfred." Anderson said quietly before pouring them a glass of wine "You see I nod and we get wine and cake, people know that it isn't wise to keep me waiting."

"Well if I was paying enough I could click my fingers and have anything I wanted. I do love cake but I'm not sure it proves you have the sort of power that does it for me." Jean replied resting her hand on Anderson's thigh as she spoke and moving even closer toward him as she did. Time to bring this home she told herself unable to prevent the satisfied smile that crossed her lips as she leaned in bringing her lips close to the man's ear. "I'm a very demanding woman I'm not sure you have what it takes to satisfy me."

"Baby I could tell you thinks that would have you so turned on you'd let me fuck you right here on this table." Anderson replied his fingers brushing the swell of her cleavage as he did. She knew he was about to tell them what they needed to know and she also knew James would probably be having to be held back by Robbie at the very moment he'd be so furious so she was only moments away from achieving both her aims for the night. "I'd tell you to ask my ex but that'd be hard without the help of a medium. She doubted how much power I have to deal with people who cross me too and now she's six foot under and I'm still here."

"You killed her?" Jean asked pulling on all of her acting skills to seem like she was excited and impressed by the idea that he could have strangled the victim in their case.

"I told you no one crosses me. She said she'd met someone else well he wasn't having her she was mine and she knew it so I reminded her and he ran off with what was left of his tail between his legs but she wouldn't listen. Normally I hate getting my hands dirty I have people for that sort of thing but watching the light go out in her eyes when I did her myself was a real pleasure I can tell you there's no bigger turn on than putting your hands round another person's neck and squeezing till they're dead I went home and had to get my guys to bring me a whore to relieve the tension."

"We've got him let's go!" Robbie shouted as he left the small hub with James chasing after him and motioned to the three uniformed officers standing outside.

"You make the arrest I'll get Jean out of here in case he lashes out." James added his heart racing as they reached the function room and the next few minutes were a blur. As Robbie reached the table with the uniformed officers and started to read Anderson his rights he grabbed Jean by the hand leading her out of the room pausing only long enough for the tech assistant to remover her ear piece and microphone before leading her to the car.

"James we need to get to the station why are you heading for home?" Jean asked doing her best to sound both innocent and irritated at the same time as she spoke. She knew he'd probably made arrangements with Robbie to leave but she needed to keep up the pretence at least for now.

"Robbie is dealing with Anderson, we're going home." He replied as he pulled up outside the house getting out of the car and opening the front door waiting for her to enter the house before slamming it and backing her against the wall.

"James what are you playing at I want to go change you were the one complaining about this dress you…" Jean said firmly her words stopping in her throat as he kissed her forcefully his fingers lacing in her hair pulling her closer as he did.

"You were enjoying that, you made sure you got as close to him as you could and let him touch you because you knew I was watching." James whispered his words muffled as he kissed his way down her neck and over her cleavage as if needing to reclaim any parts of her that the other man had touched. Slipping his hands under the scarlet satin of her dress he reached the lace of her panties and pushed them down her legs.

"I had a job to do James and I did it we got a result if you hadn't been so jealous to begin with maybe you'd not be so angry now." She whispered seeing the recognition in his eyes as she fumbled with the belt releasing his length into her hand.

"So you decided I needed teaching a lesson?" He asked as he gripped her hips lifting her toward him as she looped her legs loosely around his waist and he thrust into her. "You've no idea what it did to me having to watch that, no one should look at you like he was but me."

"Oh god James don't stop." She gasped as he took her with a hunger and force that she knew was the embodiment of the frustration he'd been feeling. At that moment it was impossible for either of them to speak their sole aim being to please each other as she kissed him gripping his shoulders. The desperation in his actions was making it impossible for her body not to react to with frightening speed and before she had time to register the beginnings of her climax it was engulfing her.

"Jean…..so good…oh god….." James groaned as she contracted around him milking his length as he followed her exploding inside her with a strangled cry.

"My god James you were like a man possessed." Jean smiled as he slipped out of her and gently set her feet on the ground.

"Well what do you expect? That wasn't fair Jean you played that up deliberately." He replied a wave of realisation hitting him as she smiled knowingly at him. "You were playing with me, you wanted me to be as jealous as you could possibly make me."

"Jealousy can be fun sometimes too." Jean replied winking playfully at him as she walked away and he knew she'd set the bar high with this latest challenge and he was going to have to come up with something very special to match it.


End file.
